Till Death Do Me Part
by Trifionas
Summary: And an uncountable amount of years later, after the universe had long lost its speed and had started to pull in again. After all the mass had been sucked towards the middle, creating a denser and denser ball. After she thought that she was for once, truly alone. It began again. The universe gave one last roar and within the light of a million supernova's, was born anew.


_AN: I don't own any of the characters in this story. It's also my first fanfiction or other written work and English is not my first language, so spelling or grammar mistakes will be there. You are of course allowed to point them out and I will try and fix them as soon as possible._

* * *

It was raining. The clouds were painted in blacks and greys and the long vine-like leaves of the willow were rustling in the air. 'Fitting' she thought as she slowly walked towards the small gathering of people standing near a large willow. There couldn't have been more than twenty, only family and friends she had written, she hadn't had many of those.

 _Shacklebolt was there, his purple robes standing out as a sour thumb between black dresses and dark suits. His face was grim, no emotion readable on it, but his eyes gave his grief away._

The grass was damp, dewdrops slowly mixing in with those from the rain.

 _Minerva McGonagall stood next to him, only the frilly veil of her hat to shield her face from the rain. Not that it mattered, drops of water rolled from her cheeks either way._

Black and white roses littered the grass, all in pristine condition as if plucked not an hour before.

 _Next to them stood the Weasleys, their red hair sleek and wet from the rain and their eyes sunken in from grief. But they stood shoulder to shoulder, not allowing anything to come in between them._

It was cold for this time of year, she was sure she could see little clouds being exhaled by those present.

 _Then there was Luna, her white hair rolled up in a bun that was only held together with marble pin. A eerie smile was pulling on her lips and her eyes were set far away, as if viewing images that weren't there._

A sudden surge of wind hit the willow next to her, the falling drops of water creating a temporary veil.

 _Next to her stood Neville, he had his long hair tied back in a messy ponytail. It looked dirty, as if it hadn't been washed for weeks. The rain only making it darker and more slick._

Her shoes made low crunching sound as they flattened fallen leaves, pushing them deep in the dark moist earth.

 _Hermione stood next to him. She wore a beautiful black dress, with a black frilly end around the neck leading up to a dark purple choker adorned with a huge ruby. Her long brown hair was held in place by a deep black bow._

In the centre of those present was a beautiful marble stone. Its sanded surface reflecting the little light it could catch. In front of the stone there was a small pile of freshly dug earth, its scent still present.

 _And last in the row was Draco, dark sunglasses sitting on his face. There was near to no sun outside, but they weren't there to protect his eyes from the sun. They were there to hide the fact that the sun had left his._

All of them came, they were strong together, they would get through. They would return to their own lives, they would forgive and hopefully one day they would forget. They had stood with her in live, and now they stood with her in dead. 'Fitting' she thought, it was her funeral after all.

Golden letters were engraved upon the white stone, breaking its singular color.

 _Here lies a hero to all._

 _Here lies a friend to few._

 _Here lies a daughter to two._

 _Here lies a love to one._

 _Here lies the girl that lived twice, but died thrice._

 _Here lies Harriet Amelia Potter-Black._

 _May she never be forgotten._

* * *

It didn't take long for her to find out. No longer than a month to be exact. She later found out that it changed several hormonal cycles in her body. It was probably the only up-side of it all, she figured. But she wasn't certain, or at least didn't want to be certain. 'It's just a hunch' she told herself. 'It's just a story' she thought to herself. She didn't want to face the facts or the truths that slowly came to live.

Until on one faithful day, those truths came rushing back to her. It was the day she died, the day she rose again and the day she didn't come back.

* * *

She didn't think they ever forgot her nor did she think she would ever forget them. It had been hundreds of years and the memories still haunted her, scars that would never fade still marred her body and familiar voices of long dead people still whispered in her ears.

The wizarding community had long withered away. It didn't even take a madman with the hearth of a snake for it to fall. A wrong spell and a camera were enough, the internet did the rest. Now she walked between the bomb craters as she entered the age old castle. Its walls and stairs nearly all broken down, bullets holes decorating its once great halls. Long dried up spots of blood staining its once perfect floor.

It was a pathetic last stance, the hate and fear of humans didn't know its bounds. And the wizarding community learned this under the sounds of bullets whistling by and bombs exploding. But by then it was too late and not a decade later the last mortal wizard exhaled his last breath. Humankind showed once again its destructive potential.

Not a hundred years later they showed it again, but this time it wasn't the wizarding community that would die by their hand. It was themselves. For humankind is made to hunt and when there no longer was anything to hunt, it turned on itself.

What was left behind were the remains of a people once prosperous, brought to its knees. And on a world devoid of live a single witch walked through its ruins. She walked over the big bridges, crossing seas and oceans by foot. She walked through fields of craters, on places where there used to be mountains. And she walked through deep dense forests, their roots slowly enveloping the ruins of and old world.

She trotted over dried up oceans as the ozone layer slowly started to give out. She walked between the broken and rotten bodies of giants that once reached the sky with their leaves. Until those faded as well and all that was left a world made out of sand and a single witch that kept on walking, always walking.

Eventually even the sun gave out, giving one last roar of deviance as it was enveloped in a blast of heat and painted the horizon with flames. And the day turned to night, the stars the only companionship that she had. Until those faded as well, and the universe went black.

And an uncountable amount of years later, after the universe had long lost its speed and had started to pull in again. After all the mass had been sucked towards the middle, creating a denser and denser ball. After she thought that she was for once, truly alone. It began again. The universe gave one last roar and within the light of a million supernova's, was born anew.

A universe where she would be god and creator.

A universe where she would be sun and moon.

A universe where she would be the master of death.

* * *

 _AN: For those having questions, know that most of them will be answered eventually by the story alone. But don't make that stop you from asking them, i will do my best to answer them without revealing major plot points. I hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget. Reviews are love :)_


End file.
